


'Cause I Will Die For You (On Skyway Avenue)

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Freeform, Gen, I write a lot about my feelings, ignore my terrible tags, is this even a thing?, subtle we the kings obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is heart-broken. He falls, hurts his knee, and maybe he's not broken anymore. </p><p>Or the one where I write a really, really short one shot about a really, really great song. </p><p>X</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I Will Die For You (On Skyway Avenue)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this is. I tend to vent when I write but this is completely different.

It's unusual for him to go out alone on a Tuesday. It’s even more unusual for him to go out at all. 

It’s not that he doesn’t like drinking, or dancing, or smoking. It’s just – people get clingy; they get needy. They require more and more each day. And at some point what you give isn’t enough. 

He learned that the hard way. 

He’ll talk about it – he will. It’s just that he has to either be terribly drunk or terribly high. 

He remembers when he told Luke – the face of pity etched clearly into his brain. They haven’t really spoken of it either. Luke knows to keep his mouth shut. Luke also knows that Michael punches really, really hard. 

It's always been that way. 

Michael will shut himself in - will basically live his life like a hermit- and Luke will pretend not to notice in order to not get punched. 

Calum and Ashton see it too, but they both once made the mistake of mentioning it after a gig, and well...that didn't end very well (more like, Michael flipped over a damn table and then walked out like a damn diva, but don't even mention it to anyone because Ashton will fall into a whirl of giggles and Michael will give him a death glare that shuts him up). 

Most people they come by don't even know about it. 

I mean, how many people can guess that Michael's heart was trampled on? 

How many more can guess that it was by some quirky girl in the middle of nowhere? 

The "relationship" itself wasn't even really real. Technically. 

No one defined any boundaries. No one defined any limitations. No one defined anything. 

Just moments of extreme craziness. Moments of extreme happiness. Moments of extreme-

Love. 

Well, at least to Michael. 

But it's always been that way. 

He falls too quickly, too hard. He delves too deep into his feelings, that he sometimes forgets that he can't make someone feel the same thing back. That he can't make someone love them. 

He always realizes, a little too late, that he loves more than he's loved. That he gives more than he receives. 

He's needy. He wants more that late night makeout sessions. More than late night sex. More than late night drinks and weed. 

He wants love and he wants late night phonecalls and late night texts. He wants kisses and hugs and someone to tell him it's okay. 

Someone to tell him he's lovely. Someone who can love him the same way he loves them. Someone who actually wants to see him in the morning. 

Someone he wants to be with forever. 

Someone who isn't afraid to feel. 

X

He's in some city. Headed to a show that's sold out. The sky is clear overhead and he wonders why he can't enjoy it like everyone else. 

The other guys are surrounding him with loudness. Joking and making fun of Calum's hair. Someone's playing around with the radio and it's irritating him. 

~Sweet dreams that won't come true. I'd leave it all for you, brick walls are closing in, let's make a run for tonight.~ 

And that's the only part he hears. 

He plays the song over and over in his head, wondering why out of all of the songs in the world, he got that one stuck in his head. 

The car stops in front a venue, surrounded by what appears to be thousands of girls. He huffs, pulls his shades down and goes to follow Luke out of the car. 

They're met with ear-piercing screams, coming from different directions, engulfing them. Surrounding them. 

He puts his head down and countinues to follow Luke's black shoes. 'I'm gonna puke.' 

He feels a shove and another before he begins to stumble. He shoves his arms out hoping to get leverage but fails when yet another shove comes. He trips and all he can think is 'I'm gonna eat shit.' 

His entire weight is brought onto his left leg and pain throbs at his knee. He breathes deeply and tries to get the fuziness of his brain to stop. 

A soft hand is holding him at his elbow, attempting to gather his attention. 

He shakes all numbness out and looks up. Frozen, he stares at pretty eyes. 

"Hi! You just ate shit and I think the others didn't see you fall. Do you mind if I help you up and get you into the venue before we get trampled?" 

~Blinded by the lights. Hold you through forever, won't let you go. 'Cause if you jump, I will jump too. We will fall together from the building's ledge, never looking back at what we've done. We'll say it was love, 'cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue.~ 

"That'd be great, thank you." 

She sets a firm grip and pulls him up. She grabs the side of his waste and places his other arm around her neck. She smiles. 

"I won't let go, I promise." 

"I do too." 

X

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Comments are always lovely. You're lovely x


End file.
